Universal Baton Rouge Resort's Halloween Horror Nights
Universal Resort Louisiana's Halloween Horror Nights '''(or '''URL's Halloween Horror Nights) event''' occurs every night on Halloween season from late-September to November 2nd at Universal Resort Louisiana. It is equivalent to Halloween Horror Nights event. The event sets in two theme parks such as Universal Studios Louisiana (as '''Hollywood of Horror), and Universal Metazoa (as Savage Safari) which opens one at the time every year. It consists horror attractions based on both Universal IPs and licensed characters. Parks Universal Studios Louisiana - Hollywood of Horror Horror Nights' Hollywood of Horror event held in Universal Studios Louisiana. The event's icons are Jack the Clown, Freddy Krueger (A'' ''Nightmare in Elm Street), Leatherface (Texas Chainsaw Massacre), Jason (Friday the 13th), Michael Myers (Halloween), The Director, Bloody Mary, Twisty (American Horror Story), and Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's). 2017's Is Eddie Schmidt. Jack's Brother Haunted Attractions % = real attractions Year one Year two Map infos Click here Universal Metazoa - Savage Safari HHN's Savage Safari held in Universal Metazoa theme park. The event's icons are Jurassic Park ''raptors, a crazed human-killing Poacher, Cujo, Flippy, aka Flipqy (''Happy Tree Friends), Werewolf, Creature from the Black Lagoon, The Fly and Peck the Spider-Raven, who is the mascot of Savage Safari. Haunted Attractions * = real attractions Year one Year two Map infos Click here Peck the Spider-Raven Peck the Spider-Raven is the mascot of Savage Safari. He is a monster with a mix of a spider and a black raven. And though he may be small like a raven, he is full of fright and terror. At the beginning of the Halloween Horror Nights, he gives the visitors a speech that this park is cursed until dawn. At the end of the speech, he disappears with a laughter while summoning a variety of monsters to give the visitors a first scare. Fictional backstory On a Halloween evening, a spider has crawled into a raven's nest, seeking shelter from a storm. But suddenly, the mother raven pecked after the spider and swallowed it whole. What she doesn't know is that this spider was illuminated by the powers of the full moon. Then she began to lay mysterious eggs, one containing a horrifying-looking hybrid, named Peck by his mother. Quotes * 'Peck the Spider-Raven: '(voice over) Ladies and gentlemen, kings and queens, bulls and cows, and whatsoever. Welcome to Savage Safari, a Halloween Horror Nights event at Universal Metazoa. Oh yes, I can feel it! The power of the full moon is turning every creature into a vile monster, just like me. Soon, there is no place to hide from these savages! If one of you will wimper, please leave this town, or else they will hunt you down! What are you waiting for? Come into this gloomy forest! (laughs and leaves the screen; then, he recruits all the other mascots of the event to welcome the visitors) See also Universal's Halloween Spooktaclaur Weekends, a day and nightly Halloween event occurs every weekends. Category:Non-Disney events Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Halloween Events Category:Halloween Category:Halloween Horror Nights Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Horror attractions Category:Universal Metazoa Category:Articles needs to be expanded